Weekly Manga Recap
Weekly Manga Recap is one of the many podcasts by Channel Awesome. Rollo T of Transmission Awesome hosts this show and discusses his love of manga with various co-hosts. They discuss what's new and exciting in the often random world of manga! Episodes *Addicted to Curry (September 5th, 2011) *How We'd Fix Naruto (September 12th, 2011) *Angel Densetsu (September 19th, 2011) *Great Anime Villains (September 26th, 2011) *Great Manga Heroes (October 4th, 2011) *Rookie (October 13th, 2011) *Doubt (October 17th, 2011) *Holyland (October 24th, 2011) *Yotsuya Senpai (October 31st, 2011) *Break Blade (November 7th, 2011) *Side Characters (November 14th, 2011) *Ouran High School Host Club (November 21st, 2011) *Vinland Saga (November 28th, 2011) *Sketchbook (December 5th, 2011) *Bluebeard (December 12th, 2011) *Anime and The Breaker (December 26th, 2011) *2011 (January 2nd, 2012) *Time Skips (January 9th, 2012) *The World God Only Knows (January 16th, 2012) *Digital Manga (January 23rd, 2012) *Shin Angyo Onshi (January 30th, 2012) *Even a Monkey Can Draw Manga (February 6th, 2012) *Q&A Extravaganza (February 13th, 2012) *Sket Dance (February 20th, 2012) *Zippy Ziggy (February 27th, 2012) *Bitter Virgin (March 5th, 2012) *Q&A Extravaganza 2 (March 12th, 2012) *Pretty Face (March 19th, 2012) *Rivals (April 2nd, 2012) *Soul Eater (April 9th, 2012) *I'm Not Popular (April 16th, 2012) *Shingeki no Kyojin (April 24th, 2012) *Bakuman (April 30th, 2012) *Q&A Extravaganza 3 (May 7th, 2012) *Nurarihyon no Mago (May 14th, 2012) *Love So Life (May 21st, 2012) *Another (May 28th, 2012) *Q&A Extravaganza 4! (June 4th, 2012) *Homunculus (June 11th, 2012) *Manga Low Points (June 18th, 2012) *Kaichou wa Maid-sama (June 25th, 2012) *7 Billion Needles (July 2nd, 2012) *Deadman Wonderland (July 9th, 2012) *Beach Stars (July 16th, 2012) *Everyone Hates Renji (July 23rd, 2012) *Jiraishin (July 30th, 2012) *1/2 Prince (August 6th, 2012) *Akumetsu (August 20th, 2012) *Watashi ni xx Shinasai (August 27th, 2012) *Tobi is Obito (September 3rd, 2012) *Hyde and Closer (September 10th, 2012) *Wolf Guy (September 17th, 2012) *Mai-Otome (September 24th, 2012) *From Eroica with Love (October 1st, 2012) *Ibitsu (October 8th, 2012) *Drifting Classroom (October 17th, 2012) *High School of the Dead (October 22nd, 2012) *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (October 29th, 2012) *Ubel Blatt (November 5th, 2012) *Reborn! (November 12th, 2012) *Magi (November 19th, 2012) *Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to (November 26th, 2012) *Buraiden Gai (December 3rd, 2012) *Anima (December 10th, 2012) *GE - Good Ending (December 17th, 2012) *Kongou Bancho (December 24th, 2012) *Annarasumanara (December 31st, 2012) *2012 (January 14th, 2013) *Gunslinger Girl (January 21st, 2013) *Nana to Kaoru (January 28th, 2013) *One Man Punch (February 7th, 2013) *Silver Spoon (February 14th, 2013) *Shitsurakuen (February 22nd, 2013) *Bokurano (February 28th, 2013) *Otaku no Musume-san (March 7th, 2013) *Arachnid (March 14th, 2013) *Me and the Devil Blues (March 21st, 2013) *Iris Zero (March 29th, 2013) *Usagi Drop (April 4th, 2013) *Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer (April 18th, 2013) *Bellamy for Straw Hat (April 25th, 2013) *Binbougami Ga! (May 2nd, 2013) *One Outs (May 10th, 2013) *Bio Meat (May 16th, 2013) *Welcome to El Palacio (May 23rd, 2013) *Riding Solo (May 30th, 2013) *Assassination Classroom (June 7th, 2013) *Your Sword is a Lie (June 13th, 2013) *20th Century Boys (June 20th, 2013) *Dengeki Daisy (June 27th, 2013) *Chaosic Rune (July 4th, 2013) *All-Rounder Meguru (July 12th, 2013) *Jaco the Galatic Patrolman (July 18th, 2013) *Immortal Rain (July 25th, 2013) *Dorothy of Oz (August 1st, 2013) *Moocy 3:16 (August 8th, 2013) *Violinist of Hamelin (August 15th, 2013) *Nisekoi (August 22nd, 2013) *Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (August 29th, 2013) *Btooom! (September 5th, 2013) *Sailor Moon (September 12th, 2013) *Tower of God (September 19th, 2013) *Rosario + Vampire (October 3rd, 2013) *Mahou Shoujo of the End (October 12th, 2013) *Tokyo Ghoul (October 17th, 2013) *Blood Lad (October 24th, 2013) *Future Diary (October 31st, 2013) *Unced Out of a Death (November 7th, 2013) *Shut Hell (November 15th, 2013) *Not Safe So for Work (November 21st, 2013) *Oldboy (November 28th, 2013) *Ed Wynn and Friends (December 6th, 2013) *A Madara Christmas (December 21st, 2013) *Claymore & Seven Deadly Sins (December 25th, 2013) *2013 (January 2nd, 2014) *Superstar Never Dies (January 9th, 2014) *Black Lagoon (January 16th, 2014) *Broken Hand (January 23rd, 2014) *Yotsubato (February 1st, 2014) *Toriko Timeskip (February 6th, 2014) *What the What (February 15th, 2014) *Hunter x Hunter (February 20th, 2014) *Crimsons (March 1st, 2014) *Teppuu (March 6th, 2014) *Chris's Erotic Fanfic (March 13th, 2014) *Freezing (March 20th, 2014) *Shokugeki no Souma (March 28th, 2014) *DJ Mimic (April 4th, 2014) *Fruits Basket (April 12th, 2014) *Hikaru no Go (April 26th, 2014) *I Think Therefore I'm Dead (May 2nd, 2014) *Karakuri Circus (May 15th, 2014) *Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (June 6th, 2014) *Osamu Wins (June 13th, 2014) *Girlfriends (June 20th, 2014) *Fairly Tail (June 27th, 2014) *Sun-Ken Rock (July 18th, 2014) *The Evil Cat! (July 24th, 2014) *BaggataWay (August 2nd, 2014) *God Damnit, Prose (August 7th, 2014) *Spider-Man (August 14th, 2014) *Mayuri OP (August 29th, 2014) *Prison School (September 5th, 2014) *Bambino (September 20th, 2014) *Higuarshi (October 4th, 2014) *Tomie (October 12th, 2014) *666 Satan (November 8th, 2014) *Naruto's Final Chapter (November 13th, 2014) *Naruto Retrospective (November 21st, 2014) *Naruto Thanksgiving (November 27th, 2014) *Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth (December 11th, 2014) *My Hero Academia (December 19th, 2014) *REAL (January 15th, 2015) *Who Cares About Doranbolt? (January 22nd, 2015) *Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (January 29th, 2015) *Akame ga Kill (February 12th, 2015) *Black Clover (February 19th, 2015) *Shonen Jump Overload (February 26th, 2015) *Annaliese Christman (March 19th, 2015) *Terra Formars (March 26th, 2015) *Naruto Returns! (May 2nd, 2015) *Episode 200 (June 6th, 2015) *Psyren (December 10th, 2015) *Tekking101 (December 17th, 2015) *Greenblood (December 25th, 2015) *Who Brought Coke to the Fancy Party? (January 7th, 2016) *2015 Recap (January 15th, 2016) *Now the Germans are Mad (January 28th, 2016) *Aki Sora (February 5th, 2016) *Ishida's Super Smart Plan (February 12th, 2016) *Ajin (March 18th, 2016) *Shishunki no Iron Maiden (April 8th, 2016) *The 125th Best Hobby Podcast (April 16th, 2016) *Hinamatsuri (April 22nd, 2016) *Battle Tendency (May 15th, 2016) *Crotch Headbutt (May 20th, 2016) *A Silent Voice (June 11th, 2016) *United States of Smash (June 17th, 2016) *Today, Love Starts (June 24th, 2016) *Sternritter B: The Bullshit (July 2nd, 2016) *Murcielago (July 16th, 2016) *His Favorite (July 30th, 2016) *Zombie Powder (August 5th, 2016) *Bleach's Final Chapter (August 26th, 2016) *Bleach Retrospective (September 3rd, 2016) *1001 Ways to Use a Grasshopper (September 18th, 2016) *The Elephant in the Room (October 2nd, 2016) *Air Gear (October 9th, 2016) *Fuan no Tane (October 16th, 2016) *Emerging (October 23rd, 2016) *JJBA: Stardust Crusaders (November 27th, 2016) *Lucy, Take Off All Your Clothes (December 4th, 2016) *Keijo (December 11th, 2016) *Skill of Lure (January 1st, 2017) *Lionel Richie is Pimp (January 14th, 2017) *Welcome to the Ballroom (January 22nd, 2017) *Astra Lost in Space (January 29th, 2017) *Tell Me a Lie (February 4th, 2017) *We Never Learn (February 11th, 2017) *Pokemon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire (February 18th, 2017) *Break a Leg (February 26th, 2017) *Ray's Special Baby Legs (March 5th, 2017) *Seven Deadly Sins (March 12th, 2017) *What Just Happened?!? (April 2nd, 2017) *Blue Exorcist (April 9th, 2017) *Maximum Hardness (April 17th, 2017) *Good Ol' Statue Punching (April 22nd, 2017) *My Nips Are Blasting Out (May 14th, 2017) *Incarnate (May 21st, 2017) *Savage Emotions (May 28th, 2017) *Our Pizza Bet is Ruined (June 3rd, 2017) *It's A Team Competition (June 9th, 2017) *Of Course They Live (June 25th, 2017) *Eighto-Maneighto (July 9th, 2017) *Ickimon (July 15th, 2017) *Rave Master (July 30th, 2017) *Painty McDeerDude (August 12th, 2017) *Aku no Hana (August 28th, 2017) *Mmm... Cookies! (September 11th, 2017) *Stone Age LaFou (September 24th, 2017) *Prince of Tennis (September 30th, 2017) *Biohazard Heavenly Island (October 23rd, 2017) *In A Bad Boo-d (October 30th, 2017) *School Live (November 4th, 2017) *The Suction Anus Connection (November 18th, 2017) *Hulk Hogan Sandman (November 26th, 2017) *JJBA: Diamond Is Unbreakable (December 4th, 2017) Links *Weekly Manga Recap on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Podcasts Category:Former Shows Category:Former Contributor